


Drunken Honesty

by IceLite1011



Series: Countdown to 2016! [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M, POV Akashi Seijuurou, Surprise Kissing, Underage Drinking, drunk furi-kun, sober akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12/31/15: AkaFuri</p><p>A lightweight Furihata meant an honest Furihata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Honesty

The room was dark—save for the dim lamps on either side of the sofa—with snacks and empty cans littered over the glass tabletop, and a certain mousy-haired boy practically sprawled over the cheese plate.

He was starting to regret inviting Furihata over.

Akashi sighed, gently nudging the Seirin point guard, but he got no response. He was fast asleep. Giving up, Akashi started to clean up, gathering the garbage into a plastic bag. He had invited Furihata to his house as a getaway from their taxing college entrance exam studies. He figured maybe they could have a few drinks; he sometimes drank wine in sophisticated amounts with his father if he was in a good mood.

Furihata had quickly agreed to the drinks, saying he would bring over wine coolers (how he acquired them, Akashi had no idea). The redhead couldn’t imagine Furihata saying the same thing two years ago, when they were both in first year and barely acquaintances. Things had changed at Kuroko’s birthday party, however, when Akashi started a conversation with Furihata and actually enjoyed himself. Now, in their third year, they were fairly good friends.

And here they were, Akashi cleaning up while Furihata dozed on the table. Who knew he was such a lightweight? It was only 8:30; much too early for Akashi to be at his limit. At least his father wasn’t home, though; Furihata could sober up by midnight.

Akashi finished tidying up the room, rolling down his sleeves as he tried to wake the sleeping boy again. “Furihata,” he lightly scolded. “You have to get up.”

“Mmm…Akashi…” Furihata mumbled, slowly sitting upright. He opened his eyes, staring at Akashi blearily. “I’m sleepy.” “I know,” Akashi sighed, starting to hoist Furihata’s arm over his shoulder so he could coax him to the couch. “But don’t sleep on the table.”

Suddenly Furihata swung himself closer, wrapping his other arm around Akashi as well and crushing him into a hug with surprising force. “Furihata…? Do you feel sick?” Akashi asked worriedly, awkwardly patting his back.

“I liiike you, Akashiii…”

He froze. What…? But before he could reply, Furihata had nestled himself closer…and closer…

Their lips touched. And it should’ve felt disgusting, awkward, and wrong. But it felt…good. Natural. Sweet.

Furihata pulled back, looking up into Akashi’s shocked expression and giggling. The emperor blinked down at the drunk boy clinging onto him, confused at the fluttering feeling in his heart as he gazed down at Furihata’s flushed cheeks, reddened lips, and shy eyes. “Why did you…?”

Furihata frowned slightly, mumbling “You’re dense, Akashiii…” as he once again dozed off, this time on Akashi’s shoulder. He stayed standing in the middle of the living room for a moment longer, trying to absorb everything that had happened in the past five minutes and calm his racing heart.

I’ll ask in the morning, Akashi thought as he carried the sleeping boy up to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just realized that the Reigisa story was meant for today (since they were preparing for a New Year's party), and this one was supposed to go up yesterday instead.... Sorry for the mix-up and have a happy new year everyone!! Last fic will be up tomorrow :D


End file.
